Au bout de la laisse
by Bouh-ahh
Summary: Itachi a passé une sale journée! Il ne demande qu'à bien terniner sa soirée. Heureusement son amant à tout prévu... OS / Lemon !


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux, on les exploite assez comme ça.

Rating : M : Lemon.

Note : One-shot.

**Au bout de la laisse.**

Froid. Oui, c'est ce qui pourrait le mieux décrire le PDG de cette grande société qu'est l'Amateratsu Corporation. N'importe qui de l'extérieur pourrait le prendre pour un tueur en série. Non pas qu'il soit fou ou dérangé, mais son allure de ténébreux y était pour beaucoup. Cet homme, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, avait une silhouette androgyne qui cachait un corps plus que bien sculpté, cependant, une seule personne le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait de longs cheveux noir réunis en queue de cheval qu'il laisser reposer sur son épaule gauche, un nez fin et une bouche qui en faisait rêver plus d'une, le tout sur une peau pâle défiant les plus grande porcelaine de Chine.

Il était beau, c'était un fait. Le problème : Son humeur. Oh, bien sûre il dirigeait plus de mille employer et il devait se montrer ferme envers eux, mais ses regards en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Itachi Uchiha, car c'est bien de lui que nous parlons, est un homme très perfectionniste et organisé, et s'il y'a une chose qu'il n'aime pas, c'est que son organisation soit compromise.

Ne dit-ont pas que nous sommes toujours mieux servi par nous même ? Et bien Itachi vous le confirmerait volontiers, car il n'est, d'après lui, qu'entouré d'incapable. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il fusille du regard sa secrétaire pas foutus d'annuler un rendez-vous. Oh oui, grâce à cette merveilleuse femme aux cheveux rose, ça journée commence plus que bien. Sans parler de cet abrutit de Kakashi, qui hormis le fait de lire des bouquins pervers, ne sais pas imprimer le bon document. Ainsi que ce brun arrogant qui lui a fait une magnifique trace de café, ponctué par un « Je trouve que cela donne un genre particulier à votre chemise. » et d'un sourire forcé que le patron lui aurait bien fait ravaler.

Sans comptait qu'en plus de tout cela, aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, et il avait dût supporter tout ses coups de fils mielleux et barbant au possible. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de « Merci » qu'il avait dût prononcer. Certainement le plus qu'il n'est jamais fait, un vrai record !

Oui, c'était une journée merdique. Heureusement pour lui, la journée touchait à sa fin et il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Il jeta ce dossier sur lequel il s'était penché toute la journée et se leva, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, sa veste entre les mains. Bien évidement, plus d'un lui souhaita une bonne soirée auquel il ne répondit aucunement. Pourquoi gâcher sa salive pour des gens qui n'en valent absolument pas la peine ?

Encore un dernier rendez-vous avec le patron d'une grande entreprise. Dire qu'il manquait un bon repas chez lui pour le vieux crouton qui se tenait en face de lui. Tout ça pour affaire ! Il y'a vraiment des jours où Itachi ne voudrais jamais vivre. C'est à vingt deux heures quarante huit qu'il serra la main du vieillard et partis épuisé de sa journée.

Il grimpa dans sa berline noire et démarra en trombe, il voulait rentrer et personne ne l'en empêcherais, pas même une grand-mère en plein milieu de la route. Et puis, si c'était le cas, elle n'avait simplement rien à faire là. Il se gara dans l'allée de son domaine et sortit rapidement de la voiture, pénétrant dans cette grande maison.

« Je suis rentré. »

Sa voix grave et suave résonna dans la propriété mais aucune réponse ne lui vînt. Il haussa un sourcil et retira sa veste ainsi qui ses chaussures.

« Chaton ? »

Il longea le long couloir, atteignant alors le salon. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien, ou plutôt personne. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre et écarquilla les yeux.

« C-Chaton ? »

« Miaouh ? »

« Qu'est ce que ... »

Le chaton en question était installé sur le lit dans une pose plus que provocante. Celui-ci était tout de même assez particulier pour un chat… en faite, il était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus humain. Un humain plus que séduisant d'ailleurs, il était blond avec de magnifique yeux bleu et un corps magnifiquement bien sculpté. Surtout lorsqu'il était totalement à découvert comme maintenant.

« Naruto… tu … »

Itachi avait chaud, et son Naruto il avait mit des oreilles de chat et une queue qu'il avait attaché on ne sait comment, puisqu'aucun lien ne la retenais.

« Miaou. »

Le chaton avait un collier autour du cou, collier lui même rattaché aux barreaux du lit en fer forgé. Il avait la tête penchée sur le côté, comme en signe d'incompréhension et l'une de ses mains retenait la laisse.

Itachi s'approcha lentement de lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Autant dire qu'il comptait bien profiter de cette surprise plus qu'inattendus. Il monta sur le lit et détacha seulement la laisse du collier. A peine s'était il exécuté que le chaton le faisait basculer en arrière et s'affairait à lui retiré tout ses vêtements.

« Chaton attend … Naru … »

Naruto s'arrêta, à califourchon sur lui, le regard fiévreux de désir.

« Miaouh ? »

« Bordel tu … Oh fais chier ! »

Itachi attrapa la nuque de son petit chat et l'embrassa avec fougue. Oui il le désirait, mais alors là, encore plus que d'habitude. Oui, c'était possible !

Naruto, attrapa les poignets de son maitre et les réunis au dessus de son visage. Il faut dire que le blond s'avait extrêmement bien se servir de sa langue et qu'Itachi avait tendance à oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autours lorsque celui-ci l'embrassait de la sorte. La preuve il mit un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était fermement attaché au lit.

Il regarda son petit chat qui se léchait déjà les lèvres. Celui-ci fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de son maitre, descendant doucement vers le cou de sa victime. Zone extrêmement sensible chez le brun. Il embrassa d'abor du bout des lèvres la parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, pour la mordiller gentiment. Il s'amusa ensuite à la suçoter, laissant une jolie marque pourpre apparaitre. Satisfait de son œuvre et des gémissements laissés par l'Uchiha, il descendit explorer le corps de son amant.

Il dessina du bout de sa langue les contours de se torse si convoité, s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il mordilla.

« Naru… »

Il continua sa route, caressant de ses mains les flancs du brun qui se cambrait sous ses caresses. Il arriva enfin devant l'objet de ses désirs, déjà bien dressé face à lui. Il le prit en main et lécha le gland, procurant de longs frissons à son maitre. Il s'amusa à passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre érigé pour enfin le prendre complètement en bouche. Itachi lâcha un râle de plaisir sous les caresses que son chaton lui procurait. Oui, Naruto était vraiment doué avec sa langue.

Il imprima de long va et vient avec sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour du membre de son maitre, procurant de longs frissons incontrôlable à sa victime. L'une des mains de Naruto caressa le torse pale face à lui, continuant sa douce torture. Le corps d'Itachi se cambra, prévenant son assaillant de sa jouissance, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le blond arrêta ses mouvement, bien au contraire, il les accéléra.

« Chaton… je vais … Oh bordel ! »

Une vague de chaleur et de frisson se propagèrent dans le corps de l'Uchiha, faisan gouter sa semence à son amant qui avala le tout d'un regard gourmand. Ce dernier se pourlécha les lèvres, venant ensuite embrasser Itachi qui reprit lentement conscience de son orgasme. Le blond se déhancha lascivement sur son compagnon, redonnant à nouveau vie à l'objet de ses désirs. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

« Détache-moi … »

« Miaou … »

Naruto pencha à nouveau son visage sur le côté, le rendant encore plus attrayant et sexy. Lorsque le sexe de son amant fut de nouveau au garde à vous, le blond retira sa queue qui s'avéra être relié à un sex-toys. Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand son amant lâcha un gémissement frustré. Son bourreau marcha à quatre pattes vers lui et se plaça au dessus de son membre qu'il prit en main pour le diriger vers son orifice.

Il s'empala jusqu'à la garde et leurs voix résonnaient entre les quatre murs de la chambre. Naruto débuta ses déhanchements, cherchant à se faire plaisir autant qu'il le faisait avec son amant. Il fit aller et venir ses doigts sur la peau claire et imberbe, jusqu'à atteindre la laisse avec laquelle il avait attaché les poignets du brun, de façon à le libérer.

Itachi ne perdit pas plus de temps, il caressa chaque partie du corps du blond face à lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait une vision plus qu'érotique devant lui. Imaginé vous un beau jeune homme, portant deux oreilles de chat plus que mignonne, des yeux fiévreux laissant apparaitre quelques larmes aux coins de ces derniers, des joues rosies pas le plaisir, et une respiration saccadée. Sans parler des petits gémissements qui quittaient ces lèvres rosie par les baisers.

Le brun ce mordit la lèvre inférieur et laissa son chaton mener la danse, pour une fois qu'il prenait l'initiative, ce n'est surement pas lui qui lui interdirait, c'était trop bon. Il fit glisser ses mains vers les hanches de son amant et l'aida dans ses mouvements de va et vient.

Il se redressa de façon à être assis et Naruto passa rapidement ses bras autour de ses épaules, et glissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant.

« Putin, Naru… tu es si serré… »

« Je vais … Nhm … »

Naruto accéléra le rythme autant qu'il pût et éjacula entre leur torse, griffant au passage le dos de son amant. Itachi, quant à lui, le suivit de près. Leurs respirations semblaient résonner entre les murs de la chambre

« C'est qu'il griffe le chaton… »

« La ferme … »

« Je crois que je dois parfaire ton éducation. »

Itachi le renversa sur le dos, sous le regard étonné de son petit chat.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'après cela, j'allais m'arrêter de si tôt ? »

« Tu es vraiment un tortionnaire Amour… »

« Il faut dire que j'adore te faire crier de plaisir. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il mordilla le cou de son amant, se frottant langoureusement contre lui, redonnant à leurs membres une nouvelle naissance. Sans perdre de temps, Itachi le pénétra de nouveau, touchant directement sa prostate.

« Putin ! » Cria Naruto.

« Quelle vulgarité… »

« Par pitié… continu… »

Autant dire que le noiraud ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il s'amusa à toucher encore et encore ce point qui faisait crier son amant. De ses mains, il remonta les jambes de Naruto sur ses épaules, de façon à aller toujours plus loin et lui.

« Putin, putin, putinnnnn ! Oui là ! Ouiii ! »

« Naruto… »

Leurs corps se touchaient, s'unissaient encore une fois, se prouvant l'un à l'autre leur amour. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, ne faisant plus qu'un.

Plus d'une fois, ils avaient fais l'amour, mais malgré le temps, le désir était toujours omniprésent et Naruto ne cessait de le surprendre, mettant chaque jours un peu plus de piment dans leurs vie de couple.

« Amour … j-je vais… hnnn.. »

« Moi aussi… »

Naruto pris son membre en main et y imprima de long et rapide va et viens. Son corps se cambra et leurs jouissances vinrent au même moment.

Itachi se laissa tomber sur le blond, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Son visage vint se glisser dans le cou de son amant, ou il prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu sens bon… »

Naruto eut un petit rire et caressa les longs cheveux de son amant.

« La surprise t'as plu ? »

« Enormément. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir une laisse autour du cou, dans un costume et une position si… érotique. »

« Je savais que ça te plairais. »

Itachi se redressa légèrement et embrassa son homme amoureusement.

« J'espère que j'aurais à nouveau droit à cela. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Le taquina Naruto.

« Parce qu'au bout de cette laisse, il y'a l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. »

FIN


End file.
